


Gone

by wintersnowflakes



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 22:03:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14294418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersnowflakes/pseuds/wintersnowflakes
Summary: Thomas hancur. Sehancur gelas kaca yang terjun bebas ke atas tanah keras.





	Gone

**Author's Note:**

> The Maze Runner Trilogy belong to James Dashner (((tapi Newt sama Minho punya saya h3h3h3 //gak)))

“Kumohon, Tommy…”

Thomas bergeming, kedua netranya buram akibat cairan bening yang mengalir deras dan sebagian tertampung di kantung mata. Mulutnya terbuka tetapi organ tak bertulangnya terasa kelu untuk sekadar berucap.

“ _Tidak, Newt. Kau bisa. Kau kuat._ ”

Mereka saling bertukar pandang cukup lama. Tanpa suara, tanpa bahasa. Mereka yang paling tahu—bahwa seberapapun beraninya Newt, pemuda itu sesungguhnya merasakan ketakutan yang luar biasa dan Thomas tahu, meskipun ia sangat ingin menepis pikirannya jauh-jauh, bahwa Newt tidak memiliki waktu tersisa. Kulit pucatnya semakin pucat dan dingin, memperlihatkan garis-garis nadi berwarna hijau kehitaman dibawah kulitnya serta darah hitam pekat yang Newt muntahkan sedari tadi.

“…tinggalkan aku,”

“ _Not in a million years, Newt. I swear._ ” Thomas menarik lengan Newt dan menggantungnya di leher Thomas, membantunya berjalan dan melawan _flare_ yang semakin merenggut kewarasannya. Newt terkekeh pelan.

Brenda benar, Thomas tipikal yang tidak bisa ‘meninggalkan’ meskipun ia harus. Berapa kalipun Newt luput dari rengkuhan Thomas, ia tetap tidak menyerah untuk membantunya berdiri sembari menyemangatinya—bahwa di depan sana ada _cure_ untuk Newt.

Atau ketika _flare_ telah merenggut kewarasan Newt sepenuhnya, membuatnya beberapa kali mencoba membunuh Thomas. Pemuda itu dapat melihat sepasang netra yang menatapnya nanar dan mulut yang berkali-kali meneriakkan nama “Newt” dengan suara serak hingga ia kehabisan napasnya. Namun Thomas tetap mencoba merengkuh tubuh Newt yang memberontak, sedikit berharap bahwa ia dapat mengembalikan kewarasannya.

“Maafkan aku, Tommy…”

Dan tangisnya meledak. Thomas hancur, sehancur gelas kaca yang terjun bebas ke atas tanah keras ketika Newt menancapkan pisau milik Thomas ke dadanya sendiri sembari mengeluarkan seringai tipis khas terakhirnya.

“ _You’re safe now, Tommy—safe from me who have been devoured by this virus._ ”

Tidak. Sampai kapanpun tidak ada tempat yang aman, tidak tanpa Newt di sisi Thomas.

Newt pergi, sahabatnya telah pergi. Tidak hanya sebentar. Ia pergi, selamanya.

**Author's Note:**

> still gross-sobbing over TDC 24/7


End file.
